Nick's Poetry Notebook
by Ncham9
Summary: I like poetry, I read poetry, so now I write poetry. Short poems regarding HTTYD in some manner. This is really more for my own enjoyment, but I hope you like it too.
1. Expectations

_**Nick's Poetry Notebook**_

"Expectations"

 **A/N: As hopefully you have guessed, this is not a story. Poetry, to me, is the best way to make words memorable. I think there isn't enough of it on this site, so I decided to fix that some.**

Hiccup had but one true friend,

A dragon with green eyes,

And who'd have thought his world would end

After taking to the skies?

You see, Hiccup loved his dad,

Very much so, in fact.

But talking to him made him sad,

Like there was something that he lacked.

Stoick expected a lot of his son,

That much to him was clear.

But what exactly should he have won

To even come near?

He tried his best, he really did,

And he never even got close.

But though he was only a kid,

He cared more than most.

Stoick sailed away,

Hiccup was left to train.

He had to learn the 'Viking way'

And come to know of pain.

He learned to kill and maim by day

And got good with a knife;

But when the sun gave no more rays,

He lived another life.

A dragon, he'd downed, hurt and scared,

One as black as night.

But this beast, Hiccup had spared,

As killing wasn't right.

Toothless and he were best of buds,

Couldn't be separated;

Yet he knew there would be blood,

Because dragons were hated.

Berk would never understand

The friendship that they'd made.

His father, too, would not stand

For a son who'd disobeyed.

But by the end, he'd gained their favor,

And he'd almost died.

He'd used a little "Hiccup flavor",

With his best friend at his side.

He and Toothless had gone to fight

Against a fearsome monster.

The two had used up all their might

And they came out the stronger.

They had conquered the Red Death,

They'd saved all of the Vikings.

And the beasts with fire breath,

Had been found to their liking.

Hiccup had made his father proud

And earned himself a flagon,

But an idea he had was loud,

That he'd had to kill a dragon.

 **A/N: Hmm? How was it? I don't write poetry as much as I could but I do enjoy it and at least I can rhyme okay. This will be another one of my side projects, consisting of HTTYD poetry and the like. Hopefully, it isn't that boring. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I'll write one about almost anything. Just be aware, nothing rhymes with "Astrid" :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	2. Nothing Rhymes with Astrid

" **Nothing Rhymes with Astrid"**

There was a boy of fourteen,

Trying to woo a girl.

And his first thought had been

To give poems a whirl.

It started off okay,

Though harder than he'd thought.

But then, to his dismay,

A mistake, he'd caught.

He cursed that stupid brain of his.

He should have seen it sooner.

For, you see, the problem is

That nothing rhymes with Astrid.

He searched for words with the same ending,

Yet he had found none.

But he couldn't start pretending

That his work was done.

He tried to write of what he saw

When he looked at her,

how every time he loosed his jaw,

His thoughts began to blur.

There was only so far to go

Before he'd get stumped.

And the thing which stumped him so

Was nothing rhymes with Astrid.

He had to stop. His fingers hurt.

They'd grown tired of writing.

He had to keep this next part curt,

To keep his digits fighting.

He knew he'd skirted 'round the task,

The problem still unsolved.

A question had yet to be asked.

It tested his resolve.

He needed to add her name.

To show it was for her.

Yet to him no answer came;

'Cause nothing rhymes with Astrid.

Maybe it's meant to be alone,

As no words stand beside it.

To him it's beauty was well known,

So no one can deride it.

But no, he can't believe

That she'd remain a maiden.

He'd never let himself concede

That she could not be taken.

Her name had value, like a gem,

It's elegance unrivaled.

It stood out from the rest of them,

'Cause nothing rhymes with Astrid.

Finally he had a plan,

To get her to take notice:

Bring her this letter by his hand

And give her some roses.

He poured his very heart and soul

Into a silly poem.

He came there to meet a goal

And if not, he'd go home.

So at your doorway, I now stand, and look to you above me.

I want to ask of something grand, and hope that you won't shove me,

I came to ask you for your hand and say, "Astrid, will you love me".

What I'd give to see

A world fit for my dreams

With you, Toothless, and maybe me;

For, _I_ will rhyme with Astrid.

 **A/N: This took so much more time and effort than I had originally thought, because I basically had to make up my own rhyme scheme for it. I'm fairly certain that, indeed, nothing truly rhymes with Astrid, hence why I made this poem which is just full of metaphors and references for you to pick apart. However, there are slant rhymes, words with similar endings that are just ever-so-slightly different, for Astrid: cast rid, fast rid, etc. But, her name is pronounced "Ass-chrid" as opposed to "Ast-rid". This is a kinda complicated concept, so basically, just take my word for it :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	3. Eilifu Skuldsett

" **Eilífu Skuldsett"**

 _How do I repay her?_

How can I make it up to her,  
When I'm just a boy, without a mother?  
How can I tell her what I need to say,  
To thank her in some special way?

I'm just a nuisance, they used to tell me.  
With words, they'd thrust me through the belly.  
My voice was weak and will was too,  
I did not know what I could do.

But now they think of me well,  
They've written poems and Edda to tell.  
They say it had always been my fate,  
But for me it was too little, too late.

I was damaged, broken, soiled wares;  
I did not see the value there.  
Sometimes I remember, late at night:  
 _It could have changed with just one flight_.

I gave up. I was afraid  
Of what might come within a day.  
I did not know what I might find,  
And blocked such thoughts out of my mind.

I cried. I did, genuine tears,  
Too petrified to face my fears.  
I'd made my peace to leave this place,  
But that was when I saw her face.

And there she was, as strong as ever,  
Determined, beautiful, and always clever.  
And though we weren't always friends,  
She cared for me, even back then.

She challenged me, to make me better,  
And since then, I can't forget her.  
From defeat, she had to raise me,  
And from myself, she actually saved me.

 _But how do I repay her?_

What can I do to settle the debt?  
She'd given and now had to get.  
But what is there that can suffice,  
To pay such a towering price?

In amount, it'd too immense,  
Much more than any recompense.  
Since she had helped me through my strife,  
What can I give that's worth my life?

 _So how do I repay her?_

Some simple gift could never do,  
There is nothing of such value.  
But with ideas, I fall so short,  
I found nothing that fit the sort.

I often tried to pay with deeds,  
And offer her all that she needs.  
But still, this debt I had incurred,  
Was not the slightest bit deferred.

 _Dammit! How do I repay her?_

I do not take this matter lightly.  
I wish I could reward her rightly.  
But harder still this trial grows  
And will forever, I suppose.

She still helps me, none the wiser,  
And makes me seem like some old miser.  
I've yet to thank her for the first feat,  
But now the job is less complete.

 _Now how can I repay her?  
_

Now just adults, it's unresolved.  
Our friendship has yet to evolve.  
So she still helps me every day;  
Is there for me, in every way.

I still don't know how to show thanks  
For being there, cov'ring my flanks;  
For stealing smiles and showing me how;  
How to live and laugh, unfurl my brow.

 _But I now know how to repay her._

I can't, not really, nor could I ever.  
But all my life I shall endeavor,  
To show my thanks in the small ways,  
To be there for her on the worst days.

Content with this, I shall wait  
Until it gets to some such date.  
Maybe then, she'll come to see  
What all she's done still means to me.

 **A/N: I love hidden meanings. ;)**

 **Kisses,**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**

 **P.S. The title translates to "Forever Indebted" in Icelandic.**


End file.
